fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/Avenging Those Who Could Not - Prologue
Oh boy, here we go again. Chapter 1 (Tandem Typhoon Trinity) -> (Well into midnight at Slusher Wing, a dark, cloaked figure stalks around the empty campus, carefully dodging through the lights. Each step, he takes glances around, making sure that no one could notice him. Suddenly, as he takes his next step, he is abruptly halted by eight other figures, all waiting for a reaction. One finally speaks to provoke a response.) Scottick: Seriously, how desperate do you have to be to trespass a college campus? Stick Garyn: Unless he's a hobo. Scottick: Garyn! Stick Garyn: What? We're gonna beat the tar outta this guy anyways, might as well lighten things up a little. Stlou: Geez, you make us sound like a bunch of thugs. Stick Garyn: Come on, don't you remember what we said to that crazy scientist guy back in X-Japan? Maxstick: "Guess we ain't heroes after all." Ah, that's brings back good times. Cloaked figure: Ah yes. Truly nothing has changed between any of you. Stick Alex: Whoa, hold on there, pardner. Y'all talkin' like we're in a family reunion or somethin'. Maxstick: Yeah, and what's up with that weird Tim Curry impression you're doing?! You almost sound like- (The team immediately recognizes the cloaked figure and falls back in shock.) Cloaked figure: Oh, yes. Of course it's a reunion. You couldn't possibly forget I... (The cloaked figure removes his cloak, revealing none other than Zeit!) Zeit: ...ZEIT! Jostick: Yare yare...we already beat you once, what's making you think we won't do that again?! Zeit: Well, if you're going to open up to me with a line like that, you might as well attack me now, before I, Zeit, can reveal my purpose here. Strick: Hey, he's got a point. Scottick: That he does. Team Revenge, attack! Zeit: GOTCHA! (As the team leaps to attack Zeit, he immediately freezes time!) Zeit: Since this is a fanfic, 10 seconds of frozen time really is expendable. So allow me to explain while you all just relax and listen. It's not like there's anything else you can do. ''- Flashback time! -'' (Zeit and Stlars stand before the now deceased Stwarm's alternate universe portal. They travel through and enter alternate universes of Slusher that only have minor changes.) Zeit: After I, Zeit, offed your old friend Stwarm, Stlars and I, Zeit, decided to explore his Magnum Opus: the alternate universe portal. What we found was...none too thrilling. The universes were indeed, different, but the differences were hardly of note...usually. But there was one thing that Stwarm left that caught our attention. ''- Cut back to the present -'' (Zeit reveals an odd gun, with several exterior components missing and a swirling orb.) Zeit: The good scientist left behind what he was working on once he got news of super-powered fighters. I, Zeit, found the one thing it needed to work: An energy source, which just happened to be lying around some universe where's there's apparently robots in place of soldiers. But never mind that! All that matters now...is that everyone here will have to say goodbye to any chances of stopping me. (Zeit laughs maniacally as the gun charges, and unleashes a giant wave of light at Team Revenge and the rest of the campus. Zeit leaves and unfreezes time once the gun shuts off.) (The entire team falls back once time continues due to the wave.) Scottick: (Gets up, shakily) Uuuugh...is everyone alright? Stlou: Hopefully he wasn't trying to turn us blind, cause that was bright! Strick: And I think he's gone, too. Maxstick: Oh yeah?! We can still tail him! (Snaps fingers) (Nothing happens...) Maxstick: (Keeps snapping) What's going on?! This always works! Stick Garyn: What? Your Revenge Racer beckoning to your call? Looks like you're gonna have to replace some parts there. I'll get him! (As Garyn starts up his jet pack, it suddenly sputters and shuts down.) Stick Garyn: What the? Ah, what's wrong with this thing? (Takes off the jetpack and inspects it) Mhmm, mhmm. Yes. Well, I, uh, this is kinda embarrassing, but I forgot how this thing works! Scottick: (Notices that his light buster isn't working either) So what, it was just a EMP wave? That was Stwarm's counter to super-powered fighters? What do you think, Jo? (Jostick is completely silent. He shows shock.) Scottick: Come on. If you're trying to be funny, it's not working. Tell us what you think! (Jostick continues to be silent, but trying to convey something to the team.) Stlou: Wait a minute...Jo, you've lost your Stand and telepathy?! (Jostick nods.) Scottick: H-hang on. Don't tell me...team, see if your powers are working! (Stiris attempts to cast a healing spell, but her staff dies out on her.) Stiris: I-I'm sorry...no magic... Stirck: Alright, I'll start us off. BROTHER... Stlou: PU-WHOAOAOA! (While Strick punches successfully, Stlou falls flat on his face.) Strick: ...I wasn't going that fast... Stick Alex: Alright...POWER CHA- (As Alex holds up his Power Stones, he finds them completely grey!) Stick Alex: What in tarnation?! (Meanwhile, as several other Slush Fighters wake up from their dorms, they too find their powers completely lost!) Scottick: ...so it looks like we lost our powers. Maxstick: That sucks. Stlou: Guys? I just realized something. If we don't have our powers... (Looks towards the horizon) What's stopping Zeit, or any other evil forces from running rampant? (Cut to an alternate universe, where a red stickman with a purple border and orange hands feet walks with a silver and black bordered mechanical stickman operated by a tiny purple and yellow bordered stickwoman from its head. The robot turns to the other stickman and speaks.) Stechie: You know, we don't really need a third wheel when the two of us can really do things ourselves. Stristan: Maybe, but I just wanna be safe. Three's a good number for anything, you know? Stechie: You and your precious number three. If you love it so much, why don't you just marry it? Stristan: ...I could, but the thing is, it would only be a union of two. Maybe if there was a second three as well- Stechie: Ugh! Forget I asked! Stristan: Oh! Sorry, I just kinda trailed off in my addiction to three. Stechie: I'll say. We definitely need to get a third person before you go mad. Stristan: Heh heh...well, you're right. Let's keep going. (Another alternate universe. This time, several spaceships launch from Earth and stop outside its gravitational pull. Troopers outfitted in robot suits launch from those spaceships.) Alarm: HUNDRED EMPIRE INCOMING. ALL TROOPS MOVE OUT. (From one of the ships, a suited squad of four launch and stop in uniform position. Their leader, outfitted in a green medieval English and Chinese knight-inspired suit, speaks.) Genghistick: Steel Comets! Do you remember your mission? Oscillo: Geez, you say it like we've forgotten already. We're supposed to protect colony Zyon from Hundred Empire troops, correct? Genghistick: Correct. Make sure that the civilians are protected as well! Don't let Hundred Empire lay even a finger on that colony! Let's waste no more time and complete our mission now! Stick Jennifer: Affirmative, sir! (Launches towards Zyon) Symphonus: ... (Nods head and follows Jennifer) Genghistick: (Turns to Oscillo) And what about you, Oscillo? Oscillo: Oh, nothing sir. I just spaced out for a while there. (Follows Jennifer and Symphonus) Genghistick: I've been having serious doubts about that man since this squad was formed... (Launches towards Zyon) - End - Category:Blog posts